Castello di Shadow
Castello di Shadow or, Shadow's Castle, is where Shadow lives and commands Italy. It is made from the finest materials and is worth more then all the gold in the world. It occupiess a whole island. In fact, it is more of a private island then a castle, but since Shadow is classified as "royalty", he though it should be called a castle. Well, there is a castle like structure in the back of the Island. King Shadow Sail spent years saving up, even as a king, it took much gold to buy such a piece of real estate. The Island has many stores and places, Shadow's castle may look like a town. It is a town, a private palace, if you will, Shadow has everything he needs to survive and live and in luxury there. Where? The castle is located on Cortola. The island's previous name is Padres Del Fuego. There are many people around Shadow's Castle to do various things: #Keep him company. #Help him / Make him food, get his weapons ready. #Help him run the castle. #Keep him safe. Some People Who Work There Here are some people who are there for every need that Shadow, or the castle, could come up with. *Navy (Trained to not kill friends) - Secures the castle *EITC (Trained to not kill friends) - Secures the castle *Blackbeard - Shadow hired one of his closest friends just to handle the bars! He is a very skilled man when dealing with drinks! *House Keeping - A crew that Shadow found working at the finest hotel around. He offered them a big amount of gold, and they gladly came to his castle. They do thinks like get sheets ready and clean. It is a crew of 66. *Soar - Makes sure everything at the castle runs smoothly. *Note: If you would like to work at Shadow's castle say so in the comments. ﻿ ﻿ Locations *Docks: Where Shadow's ship comes in. Shadow also fishes there, for fun, and sometimes for food. The docks also hold workers that work on Shadow's ships: Repair them, Make new ones, etc. *Main Entrance: Where main buildings are. Gunshops, blacksmithes, etc. Note: These shops are private so only Shadow and the people who Shadow allows can shop there. *Bar: The bar is where Shadow may host parties or have a bite to eat or some rum! Although, Shadow doesn't drink that much. The bar has some hosts and a bartender to serve Shadow and his guests. *Weapon Shop: Shadow will go here to get his guns/ammo and such. Here he can get any weapon he desires, from Famed to Legendary and even Master Ex. *Blacksmith: Same as the weapon shop, Shadow can get any weapon he wants here. ﻿ screenshot_2011-02-21_12-40-40.jpg|The Docks screenshot_2011-02-21_12-41-56.jpg|The main Entrance. screenshot_2011-02-21_13-06-11.jpg|Weapon Shop screenshot_2011-03-05_09-46-50.jpg|Blacksmith screenshot_2011-03-05_09-45-18.jpg|Bar screenshot_2011-03-05_09-44-52.jpg|Bar *Private Docking Area: Private Dock is a private dock for only Captain Shadow. No one else is authorized to use it. *Private Entrance: The private entrance is the landing you get to after the Private Docking Area. It features a peddler, who Shadow gets some clothing from, a wine cellar, with a worker, Gunner, and another shack for storage. screenshot_2011-02-21_12-56-00.jpg|Private Docking Area + Private Entrance screenshot_2011-02-21_12-58-31.jpg|Wine Cellar *The area between the main dock and the town area (see below) holds two storage houses where Shadow can hold his many weapons, clothing and such. screenshot_2011-03-05_09-58-34.jpg|Two storage houses. *If you are at the main dock area, first set of pictures, and go right, you will reach the town area. A more private area of Shadow's Castle. *There is a small dock and a Ship Repair station. Only Shadow is allowed to use that area and it is highly protected. Here Shadow can make escapes or get away without anyone knowing. Not many know about this dock. screenshot_2011-03-05_10-00-18.jpg|Repair area. screenshot_2011-03-05_10-00-03.jpg|Private dock. *Across from the private dock, there is the inner town area. *There are 4 main sections: *The first is the area where you first walk in, there is a sizable tree and much wildlife. *Then there are 3 store sections. These are the places Shadow can get the best of Clothing, Weapons and such. Only Shadow can shop here and the items in the shops cost him nothing. *Shadow tries to keep this area private, he does not like the public being here, he actually "lives" in this area. Very few have seen this area. screenshot_2011-03-05_10-00-57.jpg|Town area, exterior. screenshot_2011-03-05_10-01-27.jpg|Entrance area. screenshot_2011-03-06_12-15-24.jpg|Store area 1. screenshot_2011-03-06_12-14-25.jpg|Store area 2. screenshot_2011-03-06_12-14-16.jpg|Store area 2. screenshot_2011-03-06_12-33-19.jpg|Main store area. screenshot_2011-03-06_12-33-27.jpg|Main store area. screenshot_2011-03-06_12-33-32.jpg|Main store area. screenshot_2011-03-06_12-33-42.jpg|Main store area. 'Note, there are MANY more parts of Shadow's Castle, but they can not be revealed due to security issues. Among those other parts is a monumental home office, the fort in the back of Padres as many know it as. ' Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO